Through Muggle Eyes
by Elvish Crystal
Summary: Draco Malfoy- muggle and mudblood hater is about to be set with a challenge. With the help of a muggle raised girl can he actually learn that muggles are not so different? More importantly, could he ever learn to love one? A DMOC fic set after OOTP
1. Default Chapter

_I am attempting a DMOC fic. This is not a branch off of my other story, though my character is in it... why? Because I can and didn't want to make up some random character. Though she might seem random, she's not. So get that thought from your head! ... Same disclaimer as usual: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it...I wish I did! I would love reviews to see how my story appeals to you all. You see if you don't review that ->"you're a crappy writer" which then -> no improvements to the story or myself (which is really disappointing)which then ->the destruction of the entire world... alright well the story would not be improved and me very sad. Alright? So review, please! Loves You All! _

**_Through Muggle Eyes: Chapter One_**

**First Encounter of the Year**

Courtney pulled her trunk along the walkway of platform nine and three-quarters . The Hogwarts Express steamed as many students gave final farewells to their parents. She spotted Mrs. Weasley next to the scarlet and black train helping Ginny with her trunk. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hopped from the train with smiles on their faces. A tall man with long black hair stepped closer to Harry wrapping him in a small hug.

"Wow, Sirius. I know it's been almost a month and all but this... this is being daring." A group of passing wizards eyed the man before stepping up their pace. Sirius stepped away from Harry with a smile. "I've been waiting to do this for years. I'll take the risk."

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Weasley chimed as she gripped her in a crushing hug. "Hi, Mrs. Weasley. I missed seeing you too," Courtney groaned trying to sound cheerful.

The Hogwarts whistle blew signaling that it would leave very soon. "Oh my! Do you have all your things? Now, get on and find your seats. You take care and stay out of trouble!" They hurried as they were ushered onto the train by Mrs. Wealsey.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the student-filled aisle until reaching about halfway down. Ron slide open the compartment door, taking a seat next to the window. The four of them waved a final goodbye to the two as the train sped away down the tracks. Courtney sat down on the seat with a sigh. "Another year at school. More chances to win the school cup, more chances to play quidditch-"

"More chances to blow up potions and have that good for nothing git breath down my neck while-" Harry stopped short seeing the glare from Courtney.

"You're just complicated, you know. He isn't half as bad as the kids say. Besides you're only in that class if you got "O" on your OWL exam." Courtney snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's the problem. I did get an "O" on my exam." He groaned as he searched his pockets for his letter.

"Harry, that's wonderful! I can't believe you got it! Not that I thought that you wouldn't but..." Hermione bit her bottom lip. "It's good." Harry handed Hermione his letter stating what he had received in his classes.

"What did you all do over the summer?" Courtney asked trying to start a conversation.

"We mostly stayed at Twelve Grimmauld Place with Sirius and the rest of the Order. We were hoping that you would come but Snape told us you went to visit some friends." Hermione looked at her curiously.

"I went to the States to settle some... _things_," said Courtney with a mischievous smile on her face.

Hermione gasped. "Courtney you didn't do anything to them, did you?" Courtney was a nice girl but she could be unpredictable at times, especially with the right motivation.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. I'm not stupid. No, I went to visit some old friends and get some of my things that I left there." The three swapped worried glances as the black haired girl gazed out the now rain streaked window. As the silence grew a voice made its way through the partially opened compartment door. It was the voice of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"...Mother has been talking to her connections. She says that father will be out in no time. He works with high authority people at the ministry, he has a lot of say at his work. I expect he will be out soon."

"I bet Dumbledore will have a lot of say in his trial. He wont get off so easily," Hermione said angrily. "If he's not careful he will be visiting his father." The voices stopped as three figures stood in the doorway.

"Look, it's the famous boy-who-lived and his little fans." Malfoy stood in front wearing a rather large and smug smile. Tailing him were the dunderheads of Slytherin, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy's silvery eyes traveled the compartment and landed on the dark-haired girl in the corner. "To think that you were actually put in Slytherin. Being a mudblood, and then go and hang out with mudbloods and mudblood lovers, it's sickening."

"And so is your face, Malfoy," she mumbled still gazing out the window. He was not worth the small effort it took to properly look him in the eye.

"What did you say to me?" Malfoy hissed as he took a step into the compartment. Behind him Crabbe and Goyle raised their shoulders, making them look a little bigger, and cracked their knuckles. "Look, mudblood, you don't talk to me-" Draco jumped back. It took only a split second and she was on her feet, wand out and her black eyes glowing with rage.

"I can speak to you how I want. You are no different from anyone else. You think you are higher than others? You think people are inferior to you?" she slowly closed in on him, wand pointed at his chest only inches away. " No, Malfoy, you are lower than scum! Muggles are higher than you! I bet you couldn't even last a day in their world, believe me I'd know."

"I wouldn't care to live in their disgusting world. The thought of it makes-"

Courtney lifted her hand in a swift, quick motion silencing the blonde. "Did you hear that?" she asked as she tilted her head towards the door a little more. Her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Hear what? I didn't hear any-"

"It...it sounded like the force. And... it's calling to you." Draco looked at the other occupants of the compartment and was only slightly relieved to see that they looked just as clueless. "That means you have to go!" Draco, or anyone else for that matter, did not see it coming. Courtney raised her hand and did a palm-strike to Draco's chest sending him off balance and into a heap in the aisle way on top of his cronies. Courtney slammed the compartment door shut with a smirk. "Pardon him, it was urgent and he had to leave." She sat down in her corner.

"What was that?" Ron asked flabbergasted. "Force? What force?"

"I don't expect you've ever seen Star Wars..." she mused as she searched her friends' faces. They were absolutely clueless. "Alright, to sum it all up at record-breaking time..." she took a deep breath and jumped to her feet. "I'm a boy from a funky planet, this green dude tells me how to kill people. I run along trying to save the universe from sheer destruction," she started to become more animated with her story using her arms.

About fifteen minutes later the three watched, even more confused, as she put on a spectacular display of some sort. "No, I will never give up," she was on her knees on the compartment floor, one arm was tucked inside her robes since the character had his arm removed from his body. She took in an exaggerate breath and started to mock cry...dramatically, "you killed my father!" She quickly stood up, thrusting her arm from the sleeve and pulling her black cloak across her face to partially hide it. "No," she said in a deep voice, "cooo...keee...cooo...keee...I am...your fath-er." She dove to the ground assuming her other character's position, "Noooo!" She flopped onto her back, sprawling out on the compartment floor, her eyes closed. She snapped them open and sat up. "Then he goes down, and down, and down, and...ker-splat! Bye-bye... or at least I think he does." She shrugged.

There was a sudden applause that made them all jump. "That was a marvelous performance. Though I don't believe I understood half of it." Remus Lupin was smiling at them looking rather amused. Courtney jumped to her feet smiling and gave a small bow, "I try. What are you doing here, Professor?"

Remus took a seat next to Courtney once she had settled down. "Dumbledore has asked me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts again this year. There were not too many complaints of my condition from the last... mishap. I will hopefully still have the assistance from Severus' potion. I don't want another incident like last time." He shivered at the thought.

"I'm sure you will do great, Professor. You were one of the best teachers we've ever had," Hermione said with a reassuring smile. Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

Remus gave a half smile, "I hope you're right but for now you best all get changed. I spoke to the conductor and we should arrive in ten minutes or less." They said their goodbyes as their favorite Defense teacher left. They all held up their bright spirits in hope for a good year.

_Hope you liked it and please review! I guess you could tell that I have not watched much of Star Wars and just put in the parts that I remembered. My friends say it is beyond awesome though... -I think she did a wonderful acting job!- Thank you! I love all my readers and reviewers! _


	2. Thoughs

_**Here is the second chapter. I hope you all like it. I would like some reviews to know if you like it. I know this is a short chapter, but it gives you time to think about upcoming chapters. The same disclaimer as usual: Don't own Harry Potter and don't want to... alright that last part is a lie. Here it is!...**_

**Thoughts **

Draco rubbed his chest gingerly as he sat down in the compartment he had reserved for himself. The first years he had to kick out were not too happy about his arrival, but he sensed that he would get over it. Crabbe and Goyle sat on the opposite side of the compartment staring at him like complete idiots. "What are you looking at?" he snapped at the two. Taking this as their release, they no longer held up their shoulders and relaxed. Draco rolled his eyes as the two started conversing in hushed voices.

That stupid mudblood and her friends. The nerve of her stepping up to _him _like that. It was outrageous! The thought of her being put in Slytherin put the whole house to shame. She had always been an outsider that never talked or interacted with most of the house members. Of course she had to go and make herself a large target for criticism by being best friends with the golden trio from Gryffidor.

"Anything before you get off, dears?" The trolley lady was making her final rounds before they reached the school. Crabbe and Goyle practically pounced on the poor woman. Draco dismissed the woman and turned back to the darkness outside the window.

Draco snorted as he returned to his thoughts. She had insulted him saying he was scum and her muggle-loving friends were better. _Like that will ever happen_, he thought to himself. _"I bet you couldn't even last a day in their world, believe me I'd know." _What was that suppose to be? A threat? Of course he could make it in the muggle world. He was Draco Malfoy for gods sake!

"You look very distant, Mr. Malfoy," came a small silky voice. Draco snapped out of his daze to find Pansy standing in the doorway. She smiled at him sweetly before striding in and taking a seat next to him. Uncomfortably close. Draco looked across to the opposite side. He frowned at the fact that Pansy had kicked out the two idiots without his knowing.

"I was just thinking, that's all." He slide over a tad as she started to rub her leg against his. She leaned closer still smiling at him. "About what?" "Nothing too important, really. Just something Snape told me." It felt so odd saying his professor's name and not mean him. "Professor Snape? What did he say to you?"

Draco stood up and started to inspect his luggage again when she became way too close for his liking. Ever since fourth year, when he had dated her for five months, she had been annoyingly friendly. "No, his adopted daughter, the muggle girl." "Oh, what did she want?" her tone became bitter at the mention of her. Draco smirked. Pansy was pretty but it was true that she could never match Sna- (he shuddered at what he about thought) the girl's looks. Too bad that she was stubborn, was a muggle, and hung around Gryffindors.

Finding that he was re-searching his clothes for the third time since he opened his trunk- and the tiny fact that his green boxers were now on top- he slammed it shut. "She just mentioned something to me about the muggle world." He paused wondering if she thought he was capable. She was a pureblood but he did care to know her opinion, even if it was far from the truth. "Do you think I could go into the muggle world and actually know what I was doing?"

Pansy frowned in thought, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think you could. Why not? Father says it's not that different. He says they are more barbaric and have weird ways." She paused to smile at him and lean closer, " you're incredibly smart, and strong, and hand-" She toppled over when the train lurched to a stop.

Draco heaved a sigh of relief as he stepped off the train. Crabbe and Goyle followed carrying their trunks and his. Many carriages waited in the road. They were suppose to be drawn by invisible horse type creature. They found an empty carriage and piled in. To his relief Pansy had lost him in the confusion of students and went with her friends. Leaning against the cushioned back rest he sighed.

His eyes narrowed instantly at the sight of his fellow Slytherin house mate walking with Potter, Weasley, and Granger. So she thought that he could not handle her world? Well he would show her. He did not know how but he would prove to her that he was better than her and all her little friends. The carriage lurched forward as it started it's way to the towering castle. He looked out at the approaching castle and its tiny lit windows.

He had much thinking and planning to do. No doubt he would have to do it all on his own. First off, he glanced at the two other occupants of the carriage, they were too thick to help. Second, whoever was willing to help (Pansy) would be too annoying. Not for the first time in his life he wished he had true friends to count on. He sighed to himself. _Little late for that, don't you think, _he thought a little annoyed. All the people who did want to be his 'friend' were looking for power.

"This is going to be an interesting year," he mumbled to himself.

"What, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked dumbly.

"Nothing, you twit!"

_**Did you enjoy? I hope so! Post a review please if you have time. I will post the third chapter in a short bit. It is already done! You should all be so proud of me! - Loves you all! Thanks!**_


	3. Who's Teaching?

**_The next chapter is up! Whee! This is a little longer... so you better not complain! Just kidding! Same disclaimer! _ **

Who's Teaching?

The sorting and feast had been relatively uneventful. There were some new Slytherins that did not look half as snobby as Malfoy. _So there is hope for this house, after all_, she thought to herself as she took a seat at the end of the table. She ignored the glares from the other Slytherins as she opened her "Magical Amazing Creatures" magazine.

"She's turning into that oaf of a teacher. Next she will be growing a beard and trying to attack students with random animals." Draco and his group of small friends laughed loudly. Courtney rolled her eyes at their immature insults. It was true. Over the years she had become more interested in the magical creatures of the wizarding world. She had always loved animals but she knew she would never match the passion that Hagrid had.

With a satisfied smile she circled a promising looking creature with her quill and shut the magazine. Grabbing the closest plate of eggs and bacon she served herself. She was just in the middle of forking the good-looking food to her mouth when a hand laid on her shoulder. She jumped, the fork clanked on her plate.

"Why don't you at least try to talk to them?" Severus whispered in her ear as he handed her her schedule.

"I've already tried that. Seems that they are too thick to comprehend my amazing Gryffindor intelligence."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Is that so? Well, I could always arrange for you to be put back in Gryffindor. Of course that would mean you would no longer be on the quidditch team, or your-" He held back a smirk as she frantically shook her head, eyes the size of quaffles. "Good, then try to make friends other than..." he peered at the Gryffindor table with a scowl.

"Alright, I got it. Play nice with the dunderheads." She looked at her schedule as he continued down the table handing out the other student's.

"Ain't that fancy?" she moaned to herself. She had Divination after Muggle Studies. Severus had discouraged her from taking the class but she insisted. She was interested to see how the teacher thought the muggle world worked. Professor Grundy, the old teacher, had usually given her side glances to see if he had her approval. She loved helping teach the students. But to her disappointment the professor had left to teach at a different school in America. The new teacher was, hopefully, suppose to arrive today. There were many classes with Gryffindor, she noticed. Yes, her schedule was very full.

"Eugh, we have Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor both times." Draco was scowling over his list of classes.

Courtney checked her watch. She had twenty minutes until she had to be to Muggle Studies. After packing her things away she sat staring up at the head table. Remus looked exceptionally pleased about something while Severus looked like he had just swallowed a rather nasty tasting potion. A seat still remained empty were the new teacher would have been sitting.

Severus looked up from his plate. Courtney smiled and gave a small wave, he nodded to her. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she walked over to the Gryffindor table. "I bet you guys have Muggle studies and then Charms."

"Wow, did you see my scheduale or something?" Ron asked as he looked at his schedule again.

"No, I have Muggle Studies with you and the second one was a guess."

"Oh. What do you have second?" Ron asked turning a bit red.

"I have Divination and then History of Magic then...Potion. You know there is suppose to be a new Muggle Studies teacher?"

"I hope they are good. I find the class very interesting but if they assign a bad teacher it takes away from the class." Hermione shrugged.

"So, how are you holding up so far with Malfoy this year?" Harry asked. He started to pack his schedule away in his 'Quidditch Champions of the Century' book. Hermione gave him a look. "I hope you are not taking that to your classes, Harry. This is a very important year and you need to pay _full_ attention."

Courtney smirked, "Why do they need to do that when they have you, Hermione?"

Hermione furrowed her brow at them as they laughed. "I will not be taken advantage of like past years. You will do your own work this time."

A rustle from above signaled the entrance of many owls. Several swooped down to the Gryffindor table. Hermione gave a bit of bacon as well as a few sickles to a large brown and white owl. She unwrapped the paper and started scanning the front page diligently.

"Hmm, I was hopping to get a letter from Sirius. Perhaps it is too early to be expecting it yet. I mean it's only the first day, right?" Harry said in a hushed voice. He looked at his plate forlornly.

"Harry, don't worry! Sirius has not forgotten about you! My gods, boy! He will be in touch a lot this year, just not the first day."

Courtney glanced at the Slytherin table. Draco's eagle owl had landed by his breakfast and was eating his toast. The blonde boy had a parcel from home no doubt and a letter to go along with it. Though he did not seem too pleased with the contents of the letter.

The four of them left the Great Hall. Hermione still seem livid at their comments. She walked slightly ahead of them, holding her book to her chest with a frown.

"Oh, come on, Hermione! You know we didn't actually mean it in a bad way." Courtney ran to catch up with her. She turned to walk backwards as she tried to convince Hermione. "We mean it in a way... that means..." she bit her lower lip in thought. "It means that you are caring and considerate of others." Hermione's frown evened out into a hint of a smile. "Also that people can manipulate you into doing their homework and what not." Courtney stopped walking and doubled over laughing.

Hermione picked up her pace with a frown back on. "You are incredibly rude! You are so..." She spun around to face her, hesitating to find the right word. Courtney stopped laughing and cocked her eyebrow. Looking quite like her father would to an incompetent student. "You are so Slytherin-ish!" she shouted in furry.

Courtney smiled mischievously. "Why, thank you. That has got to be the best comment I've received all year." Hermione shrieked in frustration.

They waited outside the classroom door. Students slowly began to make their way to the classroom in small groups. Draco and his little butt-buddies walked in, in an incredibly loud fashion, almost late. Draco took a seat at the desk next to Courtney's. A sense of dread filled her stomach. Draco was a rude kid but he was exceptionally rude to new teachers he thought he could make look stupid. Looking at the book on her desk she hoped that the new teacher knew what they were doing.

The door opened and the sound of footsteps came in. "Good morning class." Courtney's head snapped up from its resting spot on the desk. That voice was so familiar. Looking over her shoulder she joined her classmates in gaping. Walking down the classroom aisle was none other than-

"Sirius!" Harry shouted with glee. "That is Professor Black to you sonny," he smiled and winked at Harry. Courtney smiled at the thought of having Sirius at school and as a teacher. Draco looked like he was about to explode. He had his arms crossed over his chest, slumped down in his seat, and turning red in the face.

"Today, we will be looking at simple muggle devices. We will start with a camera." Sirius produced a relatively modern camera from a white box on his desk. Sirius sat down on his desk. "Now, does anyone think they know how it works?" The class was completely silent. Sirius' eyes got a little bigger as they searched the class. His blue eyes landed on her. They seemed almost pleading. Courtney raised her hand in the air slowly. Sirius smiled, "Yes, little Snape." The class laughed at her nickname. She felt her cheeks going warm as she smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you have to buy film for it first. Then you open the compartment in the-" Sirius held out the camera to her with a smile. "Why don't you demonstrate? Here," he handed her some film that he had obviously bought at a muggle store, or had it owled to him.

"Uh..." She stood up in front of the class camera in one hand the film in the other. "Go on," Sirius urged in a whisper. "Alright, you take the film, push this button here. Then you put the film in like this, close the little door. Turn it on, and push this button." The camera gave a bright flash. Many students moaned and began to blink rapidly. "Oh, yeah, sorry. It is rather bright."

"Thank you, little Snape for the lovely demonstration. You may return to your seat." The class went by fast. Siurius, to Courtney's surprise, was actually quite knowledgeable about muggle things. The class ended with Sirius snapping his finger in a crappy mousetrap, allowing the class to laugh. The bell rang and the student began to file out.

"Little Snape, could I have a word with you?" Sirius sat on his desk again, his hands folded in his lap.

Courtney nodded to the others that she would catch up later. Swinging her bag over her shoulder she approached the front of the room.

"I'm awfully sorry to put you on the spot like that. I knew you would know how to run the thing though," he nodded in the direction of the camera.

"Oh, that's no problem Sir-...er... Professor. I actually like helping teach this class. The last teacher was sort of... not completely educated in the field. I helped him after classes, too."

Sirius' eyes lit up. "Did you really? I don't suppose you would be able to help me would you? I am accustom to some things but not all."

Her stomach felt like it did a flip. She was going to be able to help teach the class still! "Yeah! I'd love to help. You give me a time and I'll be here."

Sirius chuckled at her eagerness. "Alright, tonight after dinner. Around seven?" She nodded her head, "sounds good." He jumped down from the desk and walked her to the door. "Thank you so much, it means a lot to me. Now, you better get to your class."

Divination went by fast. Professor Trelawney gave them each a chance to review past lessons. Courtney had partnered up with Maggie Winston from Ravenclaw. Neither of them were able to gaze clearly into the crystal ball or make a good life outcome prediction by palm reading. They did, however, make a decent prediction with tea leaves. Before class was finished, which was only a half period to her relief, Professor Trelawney had successfully made the predicting death of her pet cat. She was not too worried though. Considering she had never had a pet cat.

"I should have done what Granger did," Maggie mumbled pitifully as they walked out of the classroom. "I mean I stink at this. If she can't see anything in a stupid glass ball, how am I suppose to? She is smarter than I am, my word."

"I'm thinking about dropping it but I don't think dad will let me." Courtney did not notice the side-glance she had just got from her friend. "Your father really is Snape?" Courtney nodded. Maggie almost seemed repulsed by the idea. Her face contorted into something of a grimace. "Who's your mom then? I didn't know Snape was married." "He's not. My real parents died when I was only two. He is my godfather... father after we signed some papers." There was an unusual silence that made her have an ache in her stomach. Maggie was looking straight ahead concentrating on the hallway's many occupants.

"I have to go to History of Magic, I will see you later." Maggie gave her a last look before joining up with her other Ravenclaw friends. They all stared at her as she passed, whispering when they thought she would not notice.

"Looks like you are quite the conversation piece." She jumped slightly as someone hissed in her ear. Draco Malfoy moved to her right side with a playful smile.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she spat at him venously.

"Now, is that any way to talk to a fellow Slytherin?" he said with mock hurt. For some reason Crabbe and Goyle were not being his shadow at the moment. "You are drawing a lot of attention, you know." Courtney looked around the corridor and for the first time she noticed that a fair amount of students glanced at her as she passed. She flushed, wrapping her arms around her books tighter. She wondered if this was a new thing or she had just never noticed it before Malfoy mentioned it.

"You are blushing," he teased as they walked to the fifth floor nearing their next class.

"Shove off, Malfoy! I am not!" To her dismay he continued to follow her. "What do you want? I'm a mudblood lover remember? Or have you forgotten so quickly?" They stopped outside the closed classroom door.

"Actually, I was-" The door opened interrupting him. Courtney quickly strode in and took a seat on the opposite side of the room. Draco cursed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

****

Hope you liked. Is it getting more interesting? I have several more chapters done but am going to post them later. Please review! Thanks!


	4. Slytherin Problems

_**The next chapter! Whee! Sorry for the long wait ... I'm not quite sure where I want this story to go... which means a possible rewrite of the next five chapters! Grrr! I am putting too much thought into this! Sorry! Alright...the chapter! **_

**Slytherin Problems**

Draco sat in the common room with his Muggle Studies book sitting in front of him. The book sat there with its fancy golden letters, mocking him. Everyone had to take the class, and they usually had no trouble with it at all. It seemed like such an easy class. All you had to do was sit there and listen to some mindless babble about muggles. Then you had to pass the tests and turn in the homework on time. He shook his head. It was hopeless. Not only did he have no interest in the subject, it talked about the stupider half of the world, but that bugger of an ex-convict was teaching it.

He wished his father was not in so much trouble. His father could push the right people around and easily get that twit out of a job. Reaching in his pocket he found the rough piece of parchment. The familiar feeling of dread filled him as he opened the letter for the umpteenth time that day.

When he had given his letter to his mother with his OWL exam results she had flipped. If he had handed it to his father it would have been borderline suicide. He had gotten the lowest failing grade in Muggle Studies. A "D" for Dreadful. He had almost excelled with flying colors in all his other class. But that could have been because he chose to sit next to all the smart people who were too dumb to cover their answers.

Inhaling, he read through the letter again.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_I am ashamed that you scored so poorly on your Muggle Studies exam. Not only did you score with a bad grade but you did not pass the class! Everyone has to take that class whether they enjoy it or not. I suggest you get your priorities in line or I will do it for you. If there is not an improvement by your next grade release I will pull you from the Quidditch team. _

_On a lighter note, I will hopefully see you soon. My trial will be in a few weeks and I have the best lawyer in Europe. I will see you for your birthday, don't worry. Keep an eye on your mother for me. She claims that she is doing well but knowing her she is up to her hips with worry. Please do try to improve in all your classes. This year really counts._

_With Love,_

_Dad_

Alright, so he had not totally exploded. That could also be because he was in Azkaban and not at home when the letter came. If his mother made that much of a fuss he hated to see his father's reaction.

So, he had to improve... greatly. Well, with his luck it would not happen. It was true that his father would pull him from the team without a second thought. He caught his breath. Would he take away his broom? He hoped that it would not have to come to that.

The options. There were some but few. He could study his butt off like no other and hope for a better grade. Of course, that would take work, loads of it. There was also the possibility that he could some how bribe the good-for-nothing teacher into giving him a good grade, but that was unreasonable. He could always ask for help. He shuddered at the thought. _Him_ walking up to a mudblood in the library and asking for assistance. _That_ was **not** going to happen, either.

He paused. There was someone he could ask for help. Though he doubted she would help. Courtney Snape was a muggle herself until she came to Hogwarts. There was a difference though. They were in the same house, which meant they did not have to meet somewhere in public view. This could work. Father said he had always had his looks and charm. It was time to put this to the test.

A bell sounded through the entire castle. Draco pulled out his schedule. "Divination must be over." Lifting himself from the velvet, green coach he picked up his History of Magic book. He walked through the portrait hole heading towards the fifth floor.

He had just rounded the corner from the third floor to the fourth. He paused when he saw her walking with a blond-haired Ravenclaw girl. They both had unsure looks on their faces. Taking his place a few strides behind her he waited. Soon the Ravenclaw girl left to be with some other Ravenclaw girls who glared at Courtney as she passed.

Draco's grey eyes took in the corridor occupants. It was not the first time he had saw many of the guys staring at her, or gawking like idiots. He smiled to himself as he realized that he was the closest guy to her. This was his chance. He leaned closer to her, "looks like you are quite the conversation piece." He took pleasure in seeing her jump in surprise. Her coal-black eyes stared lividly at him as he moved to her side.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She was obviously not expecting him. He got the impression that he was the last person she wanted to see sneaking up behind her.

"Now, is that any way to talk to a fellow Slytherin?" He raised a hand to his chest, to add to the hurt sound in his voice. Her eyes ever so slightly lightened. If he made the right moves he would win her over. "You are drawing a lot of attention, you know," he stated nonchalantly as he looked forward.

He had the sudden urge to burst with laughter. She was blushing furiously. Her posture tensed as she looked at the people who took a moment to look in her direction. Her pink colored cheeks seemed to gather her even more attention from the viewers. And he thought Weasley could turn red. "You are blushing." This seemed to tip the scales a little bit.

"Shove off, Malfoy! I am not!" Alright, it was a step backwards but it was fixable. "What do you want? I'm a mudblood lover remember? Or have you forgotten so quickly?" Her tone was mocking and it stung at his nerves. He had to exercise every patience he had to remain calm and not snap at her. Gritting his teeth, he collected himself. Running a hand through his long platinum-blonde hair he sighed.

"Actually, I was-" The classroom door opened. The old teacher beckoned them in. Draco reached for her arm but missed as she quickly shoved her way through the students. It did not seem like the brightest idea to confront her about his problem in the middle of class. With a defeated look he took a seat in the back. _Drat! This is going to take more energy than I had originally hoped._

_**Yes, yes I know! It is short! I am sorry... I have been busy with school and other things. The next update will be soon! I have put chapter... 3 on An American Witch At Hogwarts up. So, if you are bored you are always welcome to look at that... and leave a review! I loves you all!**_


End file.
